


Good Spirits

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Skeksis are hermaphrodites, they got a lot going on downstairs, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Rek'yr and SkekMal share a drink to celebrate a successful hunt and one thing leads to another
Relationships: Rek'yr/skekMal (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Good Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on the final part of Warmth but I wanted to just do something quick and easy and then this ended up being 7 pages long -.-
> 
> Oh well enjoy your smut yall ;)

Rek'yr reclined against a tree after a long and exciting day of tracking their chosen prey with the Hunter. The Horner they had stalked for several hours after discovering its tracks in the underbrush had been large and difficult to subdue with just the two of them (Rek'yr didn't kid himself, it was SkekMal that did most of the work but he did get a few good hits in) but in the end they managed to take the Horner down with only a few cuts and bruises to show for it.

Rek'yr glanced at his companion across the fire. Even at rest the Hunter radiated power and Rek'yr was drawn to him like a unamoth to a flame. His eyes fell to the Hunter's hands, they were large and powerful, with sharp claws that could rend flesh from bone with a single swipe. Rek'yr knew fully well what those hands were capable of and yet he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have them pin him down, to tear the clothes from his body and ravish him.

Rek'yr's thoughts wandered to what it would be like to lay with the Hunter, to have his large form pressing down on him, to feel all that strength for himself, to have sharp fangs nipping at his throat and claws digging into his hips as SkekMal took him, his belly pressed to the ground as the Hunter's large form covered his completely.

The mental image he was painting made a flutter of want stir low in his stomach, his blood rushing south in response.

Across the fire SkekMal suddenly lifted his head, sniffing at the air. Rek'yr wondered if the Hunter had caught the scent of some creature but when he craned his ears to listen the forest was still around them. The Skeksis inhaled deeply, holding his breath for a moment, as if savoring the scent he'd caught, before letting it out slowly, a low, rumbling sound coming from him that reminded Rek'yr of a deep purr.

SkekMal looked over at him, their eyes locking, and Rek'yr found himself pinned down by those intense green eyes and the clear _hunger_ in them.

Their gazes held for several long moments and in that time Rek'yr made a decision. Searching through his pack he found the gourd of spirits he'd brought with him as a special treat and walked up to the Hunter.

SkekMal kept his eyes on him as he approached. “Did you need something, Sandmaster?” SkekMal said. Like this they were almost the same height, Rek'yr only having to tilt his head up a fraction to look the Skeksis in the eye.

Rek'yr held out the gourd, the liquid sloshing around inside. “I merely wish to share a drink, to celebrate a successful hunt.”

The Hunter's expression was hard to read with the mask blocking his face but Rek'yr got the feeling SkekMal was sizing him up. Eventually a large clawed hand took the gourd and uncorked it.

Before the Hunter could raise the gourd to his mouth however Rek'yr spoke, “I should warn you, it's quite strong.”

SkekMal paused, then huffed, clearly not taking him seriously, and took a big gulp.

Then promptly recoiled, mouth curling in distaste.

Forcing himself to swallow SkekMal shuddered as the burning liquid spilled down his throat. The Hunter looked at the gourd warily, “What is in this? Stabber venom?”

Rek'yr laughed, “It's cactus spirits. The Dousan are the only ones that drink it.” 

“I wonder why.”

Taking the gourd back Rek'yr took a long drag, holding the Hunter's gaze as he swallowed the sour burning liquid without trouble. Lowering the gourd Rek'yr quirked his brow in challenge.  
Skekmal's eyes narrowed before snatching the gourd from his hand and taking another drink, without flinching this time. Rek'yr grinned as the Hunter passed the gourd back to him and he took another drink.

They traded the gourd back and forth until it was half empty. Rek'yr was starting to feel a bit buzzed after drinking so quickly, the warmth pooling in his belly making him bolder as he openly stared at the Hunter, watching his throat work as he swallowed.

“I'm impressed, Hunter. For someone unaccustomed to the drink you handle it well.”

SkekMal wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “No need to ply me with compliments, Silvertongue. I know what it is you're after.”

Rek'yr raised a brow. “Oh? And what would that be?”

“You're itching for a fuck.”

Rek'yr blinked, surprised that the Hunter had figured him out so quickly. “What makes you say that?” He asked curiously.

The Hunter tugged him closer with a hand on his hip, sharp beak pressing against his throat, “I can smell your arousal, little Sandmaster.”

Rek'yr sucked in a breath, heat pooling low in his gut. “You can smell that?”

SkekMal hummed, “Yes, you positively _reek_ with it.”

Rek'yr shivered at the dark timbre of the Hunter's voice and by the chuckle he felt exhaled against his skin SkekMal noticed his reaction.

Since the Hunter clearly knew how much he wanted it Rek'yr saw no reason to hold back. “Well what are you waiting for then?”

He felt the Hunter's grip on his hip tighten.

“So eager. Yet you do not know what it is you are asking for.”

Despite the many times he'd thought about this Rek'yr had no idea what actually lay in store for him but he wasn't going to back down now that he was this close to finding out.

Rek'yr lifted his chin, looking SkekMal straight in the eyes. “Then show me.”

The next moment found Rek'yr on his back on the ground, the Hunter looming over him, a low growl rumbling in his throat that made the small hairs at the back of Rek'yr's neck stand on end. SkekMal started to tear at his clothes and Rek'yr assisted in getting them off, not wanting his clothing to be ruined beyond repair, until he was laying bare spread out on the grass.

“Aren't you going to undress?” He asked, cheeks flushed. He had no problem with being naked but being naked while the Hunter was still fully clothed made him feel oddly vulnerable.

SkekMal stared at him, running a hand down his flank. “Not yet. It's not every day my prey bares himself to me so willingly and I intend to enjoy it to the fullest.”

Before he could say anything to that SkekMal quickly leaned down and sank his teeth into the meat of his neck. He didn't bite down, didn't break the skin, but the knowledge that he _could_ had Rek'yr going still, heart thumping wildly in his chest.

Like this SkekMal could easily tear his throat out but while he'd frozen up out of instinct he didn't believe the Hunter would actually hurt him. Perhaps there was something wrong with him that having Thra's greatest predator at his throat didn't make him fear for his life but he trusted SkekMal not to do any lasting damage.

SkekMal worried at the skin he'd clamped down on then pulled back. The skin where his teeth had been was tender and Rek'yr was sure if he were to look in a looking glass there would be a red ring of teeth imprints decorating his throat. SkekMal looked pleased by the mark he'd made though and there was just something about the look in the Hunter's eyes that had Rek'yr instinctively tilting his head to the side, baring his neck for more.

SkekMal growled at the submissive gesture, leaning down to nip and lick at his throat before making his way down Rek'yr's chest which made the Dousan gasp as a hot flush of arousal rushed down his spine to pool between his legs.

While he was certainly enjoying all the attention the Hunter was lavishing on him Rek'yr couldn't help but feel a bit bad that all he'd done so far was just lay there without even trying to reciprocate. Even when he was being submissive he still preferred to take an active role and make sure his partner was feeling good too.

And right now he really wanted to make the Hunter feel good.

“Wait.” He said, quite suddenly, and SkekMal immediately stopped, pulling back to look at him. Rek'yr couldn't be sure with the mask in the way but he thought the Hunter might be raising his brow in question, silently asking him why he'd told him to wait.

“I want to touch you too.”

SkekMal's eyelids flared, bright green eyes darkening. For a moment the Hunter hesitated but then he took Rek'yr's hand and laid it upon his crotch, keeping hold of his wrist.

Rek'yr felt heat and stiffness beneath his fingers, the knowledge that he was feeling the Hunter's cock sending a jolt of want down his spine. He cupped the hardness, feeling the outline through the Hunter's trousers with his fingers. The size of SkekMal's erection was about what he'd been expecting, that is to say a fair deal larger than any previous partner he'd had but Rek'yr was nothing if not determined.

Then the Hunter shifted his hand to the left.

Rek'yr blinked, ears flicking back in surprise as he felt a _second_ unmistakable hardness beneath his hand.

He looked up at the Hunter in surprise, SkekMal didn't avert his gaze but his expression was guarded.

“You have two?” The question was unnecessary as Rek'yr could clearly feel the answer right there beneath his hand but SkekMal gave a nod anyway.

“Yes.”

_Well damn_ , Rek'yr thought. He'd been interested to see what the Hunter was packing before but now he was doubly so.

No pun intended.

“There is something else.”

Rek'yr raised a brow. “Don't tell me you have a third one hiding up there somewhere?”

SkekMal huffed, “Not a cock.”

Rek'yr frowned.

Not a cock? Then what--

_Oh_.

It seemed the Hunter was just full of surprises today.

“Well now I definitely want to see.” Rek'yr said eagerly.

SkekMal blinked. If the Hunter had expected him to be deterred he didn't show it beyond that single blink. SkekMal looked at him critically, assessing him, but when Rek'yr didn't look away SkekMal eventually leaned back and started removing his heavy garments.

Rek'yr sat up, watching as the Hunter shed his many layers of clothing until SkekMal sat before him entirely naked, though for some reason he kept the mask on.

Rek'yr would have said something about that but he was a little preoccupied with staring at the Hunter's cocks.

There were indeed two of them, standing proudly from a slit between the Hunter's legs, just above where he could see another opening. It was the size of them that really caught his attention, however. Somehow they appeared even larger then when he had felt them just moments ago and Rek'yr quickly came to the realization that there was no way they were going to fit inside him. Just one would already be a struggle but both? Not happening. At least not without a ton of oil and prep.

He was disappointed SkekMal wouldn't be able to penetrate him tonight, or any time in the foreseeable future, but there were other ways they could enjoy each other.

Rek'yr shuffled forward on his knees, putting his hands on the Hunter's thighs.

“May I?”

SkekMal smirked. “Is the proud Sandmaster asking for permission to suck my cocks?”

Rek'yr saw no need to be bashful about it. “He is.”

SkekMal didn't say anything to that, just spread his thighs more to allow Rek'yr better access.

It was all the invitation he needed as he ducked his head down and licked one of the Hunter's cocks from root to tip. Despite having two members to divide his attention over they were similar enough to what he was used to that it didn't take him long to grow accustomed and soon he was taking the tip of one cock into his mouth as he stroked the other with his hand.

Above him SkekMal's breathing grew heavier, jaws clenched to prevent any sounds from escaping. Knowing the Hunter was trying to hold back only made Rek'yr more determined to get a reaction out of him though.

Pressing his tongue to the underside Rek'yr relaxed his throat and sank down as far as he could, taking almost half of the Hunter's cock into his mouth.

SkekMal's thighs twitched as he bit back a curse.

Rek'yr smirked around his mouthful, bopping up and down, swallowing the Hunter's cock just a little bit deeper every time as SkekMal's claws rend the ground.

Their eyes met as Rek'yr pulled back to circle the head with his tongue and SkekMal made a sound low in his throat.

“Now I see why they call you Silvertongue.”

Rek'yr released the Hunter's cock with a wet 'pop!' and licked his lips, SkekMal's eyes following the movement hungrily.

“While I am certainly skilled with my tongue that moniker is as much literal as it is figurative.” Rek'yr stuck his tongue out with a wink, showing the Hunter the silver line that ran down the center.

SkekMal's eyes flashed and then the Hunter was gripping his chin and pulling him up into his lap.

“Show me.” He insisted.

Rek'yr quirked a brow but obeyed, opening his mouth as SkekMal pressed his claw inside, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the mark. The mark had a smooth texture, similar to a scar, and though the difference was barely noticeable the Hunter seemed captivated by it, rubbing his thumb against Rek'yr's tongue until his claw was dripping with saliva.

“Interesting.” SkekMal crooned as he pulled his finger out. “You continue to surprise me, Sandmaster.”

Rek'yr smirked, “Allow me to surprise you some more.”

He ducked back down and took the Hunter's cock back into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit. SkekMal groaned, eyes closed and head tipping back as the taste of precome flooded the Dousan's mouth.

Switching to the other cock he gave it the same treatment, lapping at the seed that spilled from the tip before taking it into his mouth, swallowing around the hard flesh filling his mouth and throat as he worked the other cock with his hand.

So far he had only focused on SkekMal's cocks but he couldn't deny being curious about the other parts the Hunter had between his legs. Would it look and function the same as a Gelfling's cunt?

Only one way to find out.

He slowly moved the hand he wasn't using to jack the Hunter off down between SkekMal's legs but before he could reach his goal the Hunter snatched his hand away.

“No.” SkekMal said, “Not there.” The tone of his voice brooked no argument and while Rek'yr was tempted to ask why he didn't want to be touched there he wasn't going to pressure the Hunter into giving something he wasn't willing to give. 

Freeing up his mouth he gave a nod. “As you wish.”

Placing his hand back on SkekMal's hip he went back to lavishing attention on the Hunter's cocks. Despite the small hiccup they resumed their pace quickly, SkekMal's tail thrashing behind him as Rek'yr sucked and licked and stroked his cocks.

He could tell the Hunter was getting close as his breaths grew more labored and suddenly there was a hand in his hair as SkekMal tugged him off his cocks, angling his face up as he took both cocks in hand and squeezed them together.

“Open.” The Hunter said, voice near a growl.

Rek'yr opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue and SkekMal groaned, working his twin lengths with quick strokes until his cocks pulsed, covering Rek'yr's face in hot sticky trails of seed. SkekMal's hand flew over his cocks, milking himself to the last drop as he angled his members down to shoot onto Rek'yr's tongue, directly onto that tempting silver little line that ran down the center.

As the Hunter pulled away Rek'yr swallowed his seed then swiped his fingers over his face and sucked them into his mouth too.

SkekMal gave a growl, the hand fisted in Rek'yr's hair pulling his head back, exposing his throat. Rek'yr gasped as sharp teeth nipped at his skin, his own cock throbbing and achingly hard.

“You make a lovely sight, covered in my seed.” The Hunter growled into his skin, the sound going directly to his cock as Rek'yr's hips twitched, rutting at the air desperate for his own release.

SkekMal grinned and gripped his cock in a claw tipped hand. Rek'yr gasped as the large hand enveloped him entirely but then a tongue was invading his mouth, SkekMal licking the lingering taste of his own seed from the Dousan's mouth as he stroked the other's cock from root to tip.

Even before SkekMal started stroking him Rek'yr knew he wasn't going to last long, he'd ignored his own need to focus on getting the Hunter off and now that he was finally being touched it was almost too good. He could feel his orgasm building as the Hunter moved faster and all Rek'yr could do was hang on and try to prolong his own pleasure, though with SkekMal ravishing both his cock and mouth that was proving to be almost impossible.

SkekMal thumbed at the head, a sharp claw digging into the slit and Rek'yr was gone, coming all over the Hunter's fist with a broken moan. SkekMal worked him through it, the wet sound of his own release slicking the Hunter's palm loud in his ears.

Releasing his spent cock SkekMal broke their kiss as Rek'yr panted heavily, drool spilling down his chin. Eyes fluttering open he looked up just in time to see the Hunter lift his hand to his beak, long tongue flicking out of his mouth to taste his spilled seed.

“Not bad.” The Hunter said, licking his hand clean, staring straight at him the whole time.

Rek'yr was, for once in his life, at a loss for words.

Now that they had both sated their lust Rek'yr was a little unsure how to act. Would the Hunter want him to be professional and pretend like nothing had happened between them? Would SkekMal even still want him to act as his guide? Was this just a one time thing?

He certainly hoped not.

“What happens now?” Rek'yr found himself saying.

“Now?”

“Do you still want me as your guide or will you seek another now that we have lain together?” He elaborated.

SkekMal merely rolled his eyes.

“Foolish Gelfling.” He said and before Rek'yr could form a response the Hunter had pulled him to him, laying down upon the grass with Rek'yr lying on top of him.

He blinked.

“Oh. I have to say Hunter this is not what I was expecting.”

SkekMal huffed and buried his fingers in his hair.

“Hush. No more talking.”

Rek'yr smiled and relaxed into the Hunter's embrace.

All the times he'd imagined this he never would have expected the Hunter was a cuddler.


End file.
